


Rebirth

by deertiger



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Autistic Illumi Zoldyck, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, NB Hisoka, NB Illumi Zoldyck, Recovery, She/Her Gay Hisoka, Trans Illumi Zoldyck, Trauma, also not stated but its implied a bit, its not graphic or specifically mentioned but if you know hxh youll recognize it, the hisoka/illumi isnt stated outright but its very much There, trans hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deertiger/pseuds/deertiger
Summary: On the roof of a new apartment, Illumi and Hisoka talk about recovery, and what they think the future holds.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> okay so in this hisoka is a she/her nb gay man and illumi is also an nb gay. and well if u think gay men cant use she/her pronouns.... better start putting on that clown outfit.

He sits on the edge of his new apartments roof. Long black hair spills over his shoulders, a slight breeze making it shift. In the light of the sunset, his skin seems almost orange. At least, he thinks its the sunset. He's slept for so long. His sense of direction isn't great in this new place, either. 

The apartment wasn't anything fancy or expensive, but it has a nice view of the ocean. He thinks about this and a million other things as he stares out across the water. 

He hears the sound of someone clambering on to the roof, though he doesn't acknowledge it. Theres no reason to. It'd be stranger if he did. 

"Hey, Illumi," Hisoka calls softly, letting him know it's her. It's unnecessary, more of a formality than anything else. He knows she's there. But she has her scripts, and she sticks to them. She doesn't need to, with him. She starts all their rooftop conversations like that anyways.

"Hisoka," he replies. She settles down beside him, draping her legs over the edge. Her feet are bare, like usual. And, just like many times before, she wraps a blanket around the both of them. He doesn't usually like touch, but with her, he doesn't really mind. They are silent, for a while, watching the sun reflected across the water. 

"Is the sun rising or setting?" He finally asks her. 

She laughs, but not meanly. "It's setting."

He taps his fingers happily, content. 

"Do you like sunsets better than sunrises?"

"Yes," He says. "Sunrises would mean it was time for everything to start again."

Hisoka's face crinkles a little, a slight frown spreading across her face. Though different, they both had their traumas, and hearing about Illumi's made her heart hurt. "Y'know, sunrises can also mean a new beginning," she says when she collects her thoughts, "The ancient Egyptians believed the sun god Ra dies each night and is born again every time the sun rises." She learned this long ago, from an old man who gave her money in exchange for her then-shitty card tricks, and told her that many generations back, his ancestors were pharaohs. 

Illumi hums in response, considering her words, and they lapse back into silence. 

Hisoka is the one who breaks it. 

"Do you try to forget? Do you want to?" she asks, still staring at the ocean, vague as ever. But he understands. He ponders, for a minute, before replying. 

"I don't think so," he finally answers, "It's a part of me, now. I don't think I could forget it if I tried." She leans closer, wraps the blanket tighter. He leans back into her. "Do you?" he finally asks. 

"Nah," she responds, "I don't think I could either." She shifts her eyes to look at him staring across the ocean, his face tinted by the sun. His expression is neutral, but not unhappy. She can read him, now. After all the time spent of following, fighting, flirting, and just being around him, she can read him. "But we'll see." 

"Yes..." He murmurs back. "We'll see."


End file.
